frighteningpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Fun.exe
I... I don't know why. Its... just too sick for words. How could somebody make this? I'll... do my best to explain. A few months ago, I was over at a friends house. We were playing basketball, when he brought something up. He wanted to show me a new game he got. He said it was on Steam. I had heard of Steam, but never got around to downloading it. I thought I'd give it a try. So when I got home, I looked up steam and downloaded it. After it installed, I made a user, and then proceeded to look at some of the Free-to-Play games. As I was looking through the list, I saw a tab come up in the bottom right corner saying "ILikeFun has added you to their friends list". I didn't think much of it, so I clicked it and added him. He then instantly wrote me the following messages: "No" "This" "Fun". I didn't really get what he meant, but then he sent me a link to what appeared to be a file hosting site. I asked who was he and what that was and all he said was "Fun". I asked "Is it a game?". "Fun", he said again. I didn't know what he meant, but I clicked it just to see what he meant. After I clicked it, a download instantly started. I kind of got worried because it might have been a virus. It appeared on my desktop after it finished. It was a folder. I opened it to find two files: Fun.exe and Fun.txt. The text file was blank. I was confused but I ran "Fun.exe" anyway, thinking maybe it would be a game. What happened next... Well... It started playing an animated clip of a little girl walking. I thought this was a bit odd, but after about 10 seconds, she stopped. She turned toward me and for the most part looked normal, but then after a few seconds, she let out a terrifying blood-curdling scream. I've heard loud, disturbing, fucked up screams before, but this. This was extremely loud and honestly terrifying. I covered my ears as she kept screaming. As she was screaming, blood and flesh started spraying out of her mouth from her throat on to the screen until it was completely covered. The fuck was I watching? This was more fucked up than any thing I have ever seen in my life. I couldn't help but start gagging. The screen went black and what appeared to be a main menu appeared. That same girl was there, but with a cut-up, mangled, swelled-up face and a stab wound, gushing very thick, yellow-redish blood, in her shoulder. This was getting really fucking disgusting. Two options appeared: Fun and Quit. I tried clicking quit because I didn't want to see anymore of this fucking sick game, but every time I did, Something behind her stabbed her, spewing flesh all over the ground. I couldn't tell what it was, but it kept drooling all over her, like it was about to devour in a sickly matter. She would yell "Stop" after each stab, but the creature would look at me in such a way, like he wanted me to keep pressing quit so it could her stab again, as if it was enjoying it. The game would still stay open. I didn't want to play but I did to see what the hell this fucked up program was. When I clicked "Fun", the screen turn red for about 2 seconds. Then a SNES looking game came up. It appeared I played as that girl on the main menu. She looked worse than she did on the main menu. Her hair was ripped out and mangled, a huge chunk of her side was bit off, and there was a disturbingly large mass in her throat that made it look like her throat was about to tear open. On some parts of her body, her vains were dangling out, dripping blood. I tried using the arrow keys to move her, but it seemed she could only go left. As I started moving, I heard a laugh. Not your typical laugh. More like a psychotic laugh. As I kept going, the laugh was getting louder and louder. It wasn't getting very loud, but I could tell the volume was increasing. And eventually I saw a figure appear on the left side of the screen. It was like some Spider-demon creature made out of human body parts that were dripping blood with the consistency of ketchup. Most likely it was the thing on the main menu. But that wasn't the sick part. As I was trying to run away from it, I couldn't. it was faster than the girl. When it caught up to her, I heard a quick gasp from the girl. The screen went blank and it showed the creature up close and I almost fell out of my chair. It looked so real and fucking disturbing. I could see bits and pieces of human bones and skin. There were fingers, arms, hearts, and even fucking toe and finger nails. At a closer inspection, I saw some of the limbs were still actually moving, as if they were just freshly sliced off. This creature then frowned at me and grabbed the side of its face. And with a quick swipe, tore off its face skin, which consisted of human eyeballs and body muscle. Below its "skin", there was a huge mound of skulls that still had bits of skin and muscle on them. Again I almost threw up, because I could also see half dead babies. It was so vile. The screen went black again, but then I heard someone getting stabbed and that psycho laugh with it. The screen showed the girl. She was gushing blood. Her finger skin was cut off, just leaving the bone, nothing else. She had stab wounds in her stomach, sides, legs, arms, head. Her eyes were shoved in her throat that was cut open from the front. Her intestines were pulled out of her stomach and wrapped around her thighs. At this point I actually threw up. I couldn't take these images. She appeared to still be alive, and tried to crawl away. Before she could get far, the creature crushed her skull in with one of its "feet" and started eating her skin. I sat there in shock at this sick twisted sight. I thought this had to be fake. Even if it was, why was it made? It was horrid and foul. Text then appeared on the screen saying "Wasn't that... Fun?". That sick laugh sounded again. I shut my computer off forcefully. I didn't want that "game" on my PC anymore. I decided to get rid of it in the morning, as it was late. In my sleep, my dreams were nothing but normal. I kept seeing flashing images of that girl. She was standing up but had stab wounds all over her body spelling "FUN" and had blood and this thick blue liquid leaking out. It looked like she pulled out her own intestines and had tried to kill herself by using her intestines to hang herself, but failed. Her legs and arms appeared to have been cut off poorly, swapped and then stitched back on. The image kept showing until that creature slowly started to appear behind her. It looked at me with a sick grin, then proceeded to put its mouth over her head, scrape her head with its teeth a few times, and eat her, leaving her blood-filled ankles behind. I got nauseous and threw up. But vomit isn't what come out, my organs did. Then I started to gag up a tube. I pulled it out then realized it was my large intestine, which was dripping something that I had no idea what it was. Looked like a mixture of blood and baby maggots. I fell to the ground, feeling week, and about to die. As I looked up, the creature stood in front of me with a wicked smile. I shot up from my sleep. I was covered in sweat and panting very heavily. It was morning however, so I got on my computer and saw... that girl as my background. She... was legless and had her face cut off with her eyeballs hanging from her head. Blood was splattered all over her. I couldn't take it. I removed the background and deleted both of those files that were downloaded. I hoped that would solve everything, but for the next few days, I kept having the same nightmares. And they were EXACTLY the same. Nothing changed. I then remembered that user, ILikeFun, on Steam. I messaged him asking "What the fuck is wrong with you?". He replied "Don't you like fun" and removed me. My heart sank. I looked around. I felt paranoid and scared. If that girl really was killed, I'd be next. But I realized, how would he know me? He doesn't know where I live. Its just some sick psychopath. Realizing this had to be fake, I started to feel better. The next day, I turned on my TV and went to the local news. They were talking about how a girl's dead body had been found nearby my house. They showed a picture of her. I was stunned. She looked just like the girl from the game, and she had stab marks in her stomach reading "FUN". Scrape marks covered her body. I... I was filled with fear and shock. This isn't possible. It was just a sick game. it couldn't be real. I turned off the TV, but I started to hear "You're Next" in my head. Was I going insane? I started screaming. I knew I was next. Or maybe, just maybe this was a coincidence. Yeah, that's it. A coincidence. I'm fine. Everything will be fi-.. a sudden piercing pain shot through my stomach. It hurt so much. I looked down and saw a knife had gone through my stomach. More extreme pain hit my head. It felt like something was... scraping my head. Blood started pouring all over my face and filling my mouth. My limbs were getting torn off one by one as I screamed in agony. As another knife cut through my neck, I shot up in my bed. A dream. A fucking dream. What a relief. It seemed so real, too real. I felt my head, no scratches. I seemed fine. I got up and I couldn't believe it. Was I seeing this? This wasn't real. Written on me, with what seemed to be human intestines, was "Wasn't that...Fun?" ---- Credited to Moist Towelette Category:Video Games Category:Computers and Internet